Start of something new
by rileym-rowanb
Summary: Summary: Rucas based of High School Musical. Riley and Lucas meet after being forced to sing karaoke together during winter break, what they didn't know was that their lives would become more intertwined when Riley moves to New York. However will they allow their feelings to show and allow them to come together for the musical? Or will the school keep them apart because of the Stat


**So I have been in a high school musical mood lately and I see so many similarities between Troyella and Rucas...so this idea came about. This story will follow the plot of high school musical, but I will also add my own twists!**

 **Summary:** _Rucas based of High School Musical. Riley and Lucas meet after being forced to sing karaoke together during winter break, what they didn't know was that their lives would become more intertwined when Riley moves to New York. However will they allow their feelings to show and allow them to come together for the musical? Or will the school keep them apart because of the Status Quo?_

* * *

Loud music could be heard from outside the ski lodge, as young teenagers alike make their way to the New Year's Party the lodge was having. A girl wearing a blue sparkling dress, flats and an excited but cautious smile enters through the big oak doors, and looks around in awe. The common room where she has been spending the last week has been transformed into something more elegant. She stands in her spot for a moment, reminding herself to have fun. She sees a spare spot on the couch to the side of the stage where two people are singing karaoke and she makes a beeline for it, sitting down and placing her purse next to her, tucking it into her side. She gets out her phone and sees she has a message so she quickly replies soon forgetting about the party.

Not long after the girl has arrived a boy soon follows, his hair still damp from the shower his mother had made him take just before he came. He sighs as he pulls on the collar of his blue button shirt, already feeling hot underneath his navy suit jacket, wishing he was still back at the court practicing his free throws. He makes his way to the side of the stage, nodding his head to a couple of people he knows. He watches as a young couple wind down the song they are singing, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. The MC makes his way onto the stage, shaking the hands of the couple as they leave.

"Alright! Thanks for starting our karaoke off. Now who is next?" Everyone looks around as the spotlight shines across the room, before finally stopping on the boy who quickly starts shaking his head.

"Nah I don't sing!" he tries to say, but to no avail he is quickly pushed onto the stage. He looks around as everyone is cheering and he starts really wanting to be anywhere but there. He waits until the spotlight stops again, this time on a brunette sitting on the couch texting, only lifting her head when she feels the spotlight on her. She looks up startled not understanding what was going on, as the MC grabs her hand and drags her on stage, vehemently shaking her head trying to say no.

The MC hands her his mic, while looking between the two awkward teenagers.

"One day you guys might thank me for this." He teases as he leaves the stage. Soon the music begins and the boy looks at lyrics that appear on the screen, noticing that not many people are paying attention to them at that very moment. He takes a quick peak at the girl next to him whose arms are crossed tightly against her chest, hugging herself. He sighs and takes a look at the screen, surprising himself when he starts to sing.

' _Living in my own world, didn't understand.  
That anything could happen.  
When you take a chance.' _

The boy; who shakes his head, glancing at the girl seeing how nervous she was, decides this wasn't worth it, but just as he is about to walk off the stage he hears a voice drawing him back.

' _I never believed in, what I couldn't see.  
I never opened open my heart.  
To all the possibilities' _

The boy came back to the microphone, and the girl finally looks at him as their voices come together for the chorus.

' _I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way  
and right here tonight, this could be the start of something new.' _

As the chorus comes around, more and more people gather around the stage and the two were start to give into the vibe of the room. As they continue to sing, the boy takes his suit jacket off flinging it into the crowd, causing the girl to laugh. The girl could feel herself getting into the song, she never thought she would be one to sing karaoke with a total stranger, but here she was and she couldn't deny that she was having fun. Halfway through the song, the boy gets so close that she nearly falls off the stage, noticing the way her heart skips at the intense gaze in his eyes.

' _Looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart.  
The start of something….new.' _

As they sing the last lines of the song together, they end up standing closely in front of each other, their hands almost touching. They were that focused on each other's eyes that they didn't notice the loud cheering as the song came to an end. Even when the song was completely over they were still staring at each other before the boy lifts his hand.

"I'm Lucas."

The girl smiles back not realizing as she accidently blurts out "I love it." Luckily the boy chuckles as the girl goes red in the face before placing her hand in his outstretched one and replies as they shake hands.

"I'm Riley"

* * *

Once they get off the stage, they make their way to the drinks table before finding a cozy spot by the fire.

"You have a wonderful voice!" Lucas comments, causing Riley to blush.

"Do you sing much?"

Riley shakes her head "No, only to myself where no one can hear me."

Lucas looks surprised, how could no one have heard her sing before.

"What about you?" she asks, as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Well my showerhead is very impressed with me!" he jokes, causing Riley to laugh and Lucas honestly thinks it's one of the best sounds he has heard, but before he could comment they both start to hear everyone yelling that it's two minutes to midnight. Riley and Lucas stand up and start to migrate outside where everyone else was waiting for the fireworks, but not before Lucas grabs a blanket and places it on Riley's shoulders. Riley freezes at the contact as his hands lightly brush against her skin, both of them feeling that spark go through, as Lucas leads them to the balcony. Riley and Lucas stand at the front gazing up at the sky listening to everyone count from 20, and just as they reach ten Riley turns her head shocked to see Lucas already watching her. Slowly like gravity they start to lean into each other but before their lips could fully touch everyone yells out causing them both to jump

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks are exploding in the sky and everyone is hugging around them, forcing the two of them to quickly step away.

"Happy New Year." They both say, shyly smiling at each other. Riley looks around before looking back at Lucas.

"I should go and find my family." Lucas nods disappointed that their time was coming to an end. Riley saw the look on his face and she would be lying if she didn't feel disappointed either.

'Hey, let's meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

Lucas's eyes light up and he nods eagerly, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone handing it to Riley.

"Here, put your number in and I will call you."

Riley takes the phone and quickly types out her number, not sure where this confidence came from. She hands Lucas his phone, bidding him a goodnight. Lucas grins saving the contact, not noticing that Riley disappeared through the crowd as he starts talking.

"You know I can't wait for tom- "

As he looks up from his phone, he sees Riley has already gone. He places his phone back in the pocket before looking up at the fireworks, whispering her name as he does so.

"Riley."


End file.
